


Cat Got Your Tongue

by MagicBrony6



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Tsukune arrived in Yokai Academy with no way out.He was stuck there for a whole semester, had no friends and needed to keep his secret. It was just his luck his home room teacher found out his secret. Is this the end of Tsukune Aono?
Relationships: Nekonome Shizuka/Aono Tsukune
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukune did not run into any of his friends in this fic.

Tsukune was freaking out. He’d been told, by his home room teacher Miss Nekonome, to head to her personal office/room. Tsukune was already a nervous wreck before then since a few days ago he was dropped off here at Yokai academy, an actual school for monsters. He had gotten off the bed and immediately could tell  
He didn’t belong, then he found out everyone here was an actual monster. Trolls, fairies, golems, you name it this place had one. The human boy spent the past 4 days walking on eggshells, or less he be caught. He thought he was being careful, until his home room teacher Nekonome told him to stay after class. She told him to head to her room tonight, she had something important to discuss. Alone.

He was finished, she figured it out didn’t she? He knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened to reveal his teacher. Tsukune was let in and told to sit down on her couch. She was a cat person, Tsukune saw as much, so he was surprised to see a lack of cat stuff here. He heard Miss Nekonome walking to the living room and he got nervous. 

“Tsukune, how are you tonight?” She asked genuinely concerned. 

“I’m okay.” He said.

Shizuka could tell he was probably scared out of his mind. She sat down on the seat next to him and decided to be blunt. “Tsukune, I know you’re a human.” She confessed. She saw the young man start to shake like a leaf. “Oh no! It’s okay Tsukune... Shhhshshs.” Nekonome said, attempting to comfort him. She grabbed his head and placed it on her chest and rubbed the back of his head.

“Plz don’t hurt me!” Tsukune begged. 

“I won’t hurt you Tsukune.” Shizuka assured the young human.

Tsukune looked up at his teacher and smiled. “So you won’t tell everyone I’m human?” He asked.

Shizuka smirked. “I don’t want to, but I have to Tsukune.” Shizuka told Tsukune. 

“You can’t!” Tsukune yelled. He got on his knees put his head down. “Please Miss Nekonome... I’ll do anything!” He pleaded. 

Shizuka licked her lips and moaned. “There is something you could do for me, then I’ll make sure you won’t be found out.” Said Nekonome.

Tsukune looked up at his teacher, there was hope after all. “What is it?” He asked.

Miss Nekonome got up and paced around. “You see Tsukune there’s a certain yearly thing I have going on right now, and I think you can help me with it.” Shizuka told the young human. She saw him look confused and ask her what it was. “It’s always around this time that my species, cat people, go into heat and I have no one to help me... take care of it.” Shizuka explained.

Tsukune couldn’t even look his teacher in the eye, there was no way she was suggesting what he thought she was. “You want me to help find you an adult... so you can... get help?” Asked Tsukune nervously. 

Shizuka laughed. “Oh Tsukune, I know you’re not the brightest but I think you know EXACTLY what I’m asking you to do.” 

Tsukune was shaking like a leaf. “I’m still a virgin Miss Nekonome.” He admitted.

“Aww, that’s nothing to be ashamed of you’re still young.” Shizuka assured Tsukune. She grabbed Tsukune’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. She gave him a few quick kisses and sat down. She noticed Tsukune was in a daze. “There, you had your first kiss, now we just have to take the next step.” Shizuka said seductively. “Now. What do you wanna try next?” Nekonome asked.

Tsukune’s mouth was dry and his voice got a bit low. “Can I touch your boobs?” Tsukune asked. 

Shizuka was happy to see him getting slightly bolder. “Sure thing Tsukune.” She said while she took off her top and bra. Tsukune began massaging her breasts and the cat monster was enjoying having a man’s hands on her. Been a long time, thought Shizuka.

Tsukune couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was groping his teachers big boobs and they felt so nice. 

A few minutes passed and Nekonome was tired of waiting. She got up and noticed Tsukune was visibly disappointed he wasn’t touching her anymore. “Don’t look so glum.” Shizuka chuckled. She began to undress herself and urged Tsukune to do the same. Now they both stood there naked as the day they were born, Tsukune was so shy he was covering his erection. To no avail though, he was pretty big for a boy his age and the erection wasn’t making it any easier. “Alright Tsukune, since I’m the experienced one I’ll take lead. Sound good?” She asked. The human nodded yes. “Alright then, now get on the bed.” She meowed. 

Tsukune got on her bed and laid down on his back. He was so nervous at first but now that he was here, in her bed, naked and erect he couldn’t wait to lose his virginity. He was going to have his first time with a hot older woman to boot! Tsukune watched as Miss Nekonome began to transform, her eyes opened wide to reveal big blue glowing cat eyes, her teeth became sharp with four long fangs and her tail and cat ears appeared in full view. 

Shizuka crawled towards Tsukune and began purring when her face got near his cock. She loved the human smell and she started rubbing her cheeks all over his dick. 

Tsukune was groaning and shifting around the bed. The sensation was too much, her purring felt so good when she had his dick rubbed against her cheeks. She started licking his dick and her tongue definitely felt like a cats. She took his member in her mouth and sucked, bobbing her head up and down and occasionally swirling her tongue around the tip of his penis. Tsukune never felt anything this good, this was so much better than his hand.

A few minutes passed and Shizuka figured he was wet enough now so she pulled her mouth away with an audible “POP” being heard as his cock came out of her mouth. She heard Tsukune groan in frustration. “Alright Tsukune, time to pop that cherry!” Shizuka said with excitement. She positioned her pussy above his human cock and lowered herself slowly. She watched Tsukune’s face make various looks of pleasure and she was happy she was the cause.

Tsukune was at a loss for words, this felt better than the sucking. “AAHH! Miss Nekonome, I-uhh it feels so good!” Tsukune said. 

“I’m gonna start moving now Tsukune.” She told her human lover.

Tsukune was drooling from the mouth as he felt the cat woman start to rock back and forth slowly. “Oh Nekonome.” He moaned. 

Shizuka was enjoying herself as well. Tsukune fit into her pussy so well, nice and snug. “Oh Tsukune... such a big boy.” She moaned. She felt one of Tsukune’s hands on her boobs and another on her ass. He was fully into this now. She started to bounce up and down a little, feeling his dick kiss her wombs entrance with each bounce. 

Tsukune was glad he wasn’t a virgin anymore and even more glad that his first woman was a borderline milf. He felt himself about to cum, so he asked Miss Nekonome to get off for a bit while he finished. 

“Why would I do that?” She asked.

“I can’t cum inside you... you’ll get pregnant!!” He told her.

Shizuka looked at him funny. “Umm, that’s the point of this silly!” She said.

Tsukune was in full panic mode, she really wanted him to get her pregnant? No! He can’t, he wasn’t ready for something like this. “Miss Nekonome please! You have to get off.” Tsukune begged. He response was to start going faster. 

“I need to have kids Tsukune, I’m way past the age I should have started.” She explained. 

Tsukune gripped her waist and tried to lift her off but she was too strong, or he was too weak? He want sure. “I’m not ready to be a dad!” 

Shizuka felt his cock twitch and new he had seconds before he finished. “Don’t worry! I’m not asking you to raise the baby, just make them.” 

Tsukune was about to cum inside of his teacher, knock her up and there was no stopping it. “Miss Nekonome! Im cumming... AAAHHH!!” Tsukune screamed.

Shizuka felt her womb being flooded with her students spunk. She loved the feeling of being bred but she herself hadn’t finished yet and she was so close too. She used her claws to grip Tsukune’s shoulders, piercing his skin. He screamed out in pain while she rocked her hips back and forth fast as she could. 

Tsukune’s cock was so sensitive from having just came that he begged her to stop. His mind was going blank.

Shizuka finally came herself and collapsed on top of Tsukune, her head resting on his chest. The two laid there breathing hard and sweaty as hell. Shizuka felt a jolt run through her body, a clear sign that she was properly impregnated. 

Tsukune was so tired. This was the best night of his life but he felt dread at knowing he’d most likely created new life with his monster teacher. Shizuka was purring on his chest and was rubbing circles on his flesh with her claw. 

“Tsukune?”

“Yeah?” Tsukune replied.

“Do you think you could see us together, like officially.” She asked.

Tsukune’s eyes went wide. “You mean like... married?” He asked.

Shizuka smiled up at him sweetly. “Yeah, me and you married.”

“I’m only 15!” He told her.

“But you’ll be 16 in two months and then we’d just need your parents to sign off on it.” She explained.

“Umm.. I’m not sure.” Tsukune said sheepishly. 

She gave Tsukune a deep long kiss. “We can talk more about this in the morning.” She told him. Both lovers fell asleep shortly after.

Over the course of the next 8 months a lot happened. Tsukune turned 16 and introduced a pregnant Shizuka to his parents. Tsukune’s parents were of course angry at their son and furious at his teacher. They demanded to know how she convinced their son into this relationship. It took a while but eventually the parents saw no choice but to allow a marriage and signed off on it. The wedding was very small one at Nekonome’s Villa(the parents were in awe at the size), the vows were said, cake was eaten, Tsukune’s mother cried tears of joy, now the wedding was over and the two newlyweds were enjoying the wedding night. 

Tsukune was now thrusting inside his wife. Still in their wedding suit and dress the two were having the time of their lives. The young man was worried about the baby so he started slow and gentle but Shizuka told him there was nothing to worry about, so the human started pounding his wife’s pussy.

Shizuka was so happy. She had a child on the way, the signs pointed to a girl and she had a wonderful young husband with plenty of energy and sex drive to please her. She demanded Tsukune not or go back to Yokai since she had more than enough money to take care of them both. Yokai teacher were actually paid very well unlike humans. All she asked of Tsukune was to please her when she came home and he was more than happy to. She rubbed her belly and felt so excited to have the baby. She had thought of some names but her and Tsukune’s mom has been butting heads on that subject for a while. 

Tsukune came inside of his beautiful pregnant wife and was ready for round 2. He was so glad he ended up at Yokai Academy.


End file.
